I want my life to be with you
by Kim3
Summary: Set slightly in the future...In the middle of a storm, Buffy's life flashes in front of her eyes


TITLE: I want my life to be with you.   
  
AUTHOR: Kim   
  
E-MAIL: kim.harmel@ntlworld.com.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I don't want them, they make me cry   
too much. Joss and his people do the owning thing  
  
SPOILERS: Everything in the lives of B/A  
  
TIMELINE: In the distant future   
  
NOTES: Total AU fic. Buffy's life flashes before her eyes.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please.   
  
RATING: PG   
  
  
I want my life to be with you.   
  
  
It had to be one of the worse storms in the history of Sunnydale. The   
midday sky clouding over until it was almost as black as night. Ignoring   
all the warning signs, Buffy climbed behind the wheel of her old faithful   
jeep and fired the engine.   
  
She only traveled thirty minutes into the journey before the torrential rain started; the very heavens opened and showed no sign of easing off.  
  
Inside the ten-year-old jeep, the windows soon misted over as the almost   
exhausted heater fought to compensate.  
  
Buffy wiped her hand across the windscreen trying to peer through the   
condensation; outside, the continuous downpour had made visibility almost impossible and Buffy made the decision to pull over as soon as she found a safe clearing and wait out the storm. She turned up the speed on the wipers and lent slightly forward in her seat.  
  
At any other time Buffy would have enjoyed the drive, but the intensity of   
this storm made her uneasy. She leant towards the radio and her eyes caught sight of the small package on the passenger's seat. All at once the   
butterflies in her stomach started fluttering and despite the weather she   
knew the journey had been the right decision. The news she had to give   
could only be given in person. Today was one of the happiest days of her   
life.  
  
As the jeep approached a slight bend, it was confronted with a blaze of   
headlights on the wrong side of the road. Buffy swerved sharply and slammed her foot down on the brake; She felt the steering wheel lock as she lost all control. The wheels skidded across the road as Buffy frantically pumped the brake pedal. The water on the surface of the road stopped the tyres from gripping and the slide picked up speed. Buffy felt the pressure of the seatbelt cut into her chest as the vehicle left the road and crashed through a small support barrier.  
  
// "Who are you?"  
  
" Let's just say I'm a friend"  
  
"Well maybe I don't want a friend"  
  
" I didn't say I was yours" //  
  
The jeep continued to slide down the embankment, hitting a tree on it's   
way. The force turned it onto its side as it continued to roll.  
  
// "I love you. I try not to but I can't stop"  
  
" Me too. I can't either"  
  
" Buffy, maybe we shouldn't"  
  
"Don't. Just kiss me" //  
  
The door panel was the first to give way; the metal twisted and buckled   
pushing sharply into Buffy's side. The side window then shattered covering the girl in a shower of glass. Buffy screamed.  
  
// " I love you"  
  
" I love you"  
  
"Close your eyes"//  
  
The roar of blood filled her ears as the Jeep flipped onto its roof. Buffy   
felt her stomach heave, her fingers gripped the steering wheel for dear   
life as a rush of blood blurred her vision.  
  
// "I want my life to be with you"  
  
" I don't"//  
  
As the jeep continued it's downward spiral, Buffy watched her short life   
flash before her eyes. On one side of the coin there were vampires, demons   
and darkness but there was also laughter, friendship and love.  
  
And then there was regret.  
  
// " - So I guess we've covered it, right?"  
  
"I guess we did."  
  
"And that's all there really is to say."  
  
"Yeah. - That's it." //  
  
The large windscreen in front shattered next and the jeep was suddenly   
filled with a rush of cold rain. Buffy was showered with foliage, mud and   
glass.  
  
// "I see you again it cuts me up inside and the person I share that with   
is me! You don't know me anymore. So don't come down here with your great new life and *expect* me to do things your way. - Go home!" //  
  
  
  
Buffy raised her hands to protect her face and felt a sharp pain in her   
side as her ribs snapped.  
  
//" So you've been human for how long now, six months?"  
  
" Seven" Angel corrected.  
  
"Humanity looks good on you. You wear it well"  
  
" It still feels a little strange" Angel smiled lifting the corners of his   
mouth. Meeting again after all this time felt awkward for both of them.  
  
" Have a great life, Angel" Buffy turned to leave.  
  
" Without you its empty" Angel's voice stopped her cold. Buffy turned   
slowly.  
  
" What are you saying?" she asked almost too afraid to hear the reply.  
  
" I want my life to be with you" Angel held out his hand //  
  
  
Buffy could taste the blood in her mouth as the jeep came to a violent   
halt. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
// "Ladies and gentlemen.. A toast. Buffy and Angel. The bride and groom"   
Giles announced with unquestionable pride in his voice. " The Bride and groom" The echo of all their friends rounded the room //  
  
  
Inside the wreckage, a traumatised Buffy relived her wedding day all over   
again. Angel had looked so devastatingly handsome exchanging his vows of devotion that day, and every day since. In the distance she could hear the sound of sirens rushing to her rescue, all she had to do was hold on.   
Buffy's eyes then caught sight of her small package amongst the wreckage, she slowly stretched out her fingers and clasped it tightly in her hand.  
  
  
// " The results are positive, Buffy. Congratulations, You're going to have   
a baby"  
  
"Angel's gonna lose it" Buffy grinned in delight, It was the best news she could have possibly asked for. She decided against calling her husband and taking the positive pregnancy test Buffy went to deliver the message in person. //  
  
As the sirens closed in Buffy lay her head to one side, she knew she was   
seriously hurt but she silently thanked god that the pain was bearable.  
  
** She was strong, she was the slayer** she reminded herself continuously.   
Buffy just prayed the tiny new life growing inside of her would be just as strong.  
  
The fire truck reached the accident within minutes, quickly followed by the   
paramedics.  
  
" Hey, Daniel. Over here, It's the driver."  
  
The first fireman to find Buffy dropped onto his knees and removed the   
twisted door.  
  
" Don't worry sweetheart, we'll have you out of here in no time" he gently   
wiped her long blonde hair away from her face. He was then greeted with the most intense hazel eyes he had ever seen in all forty-eight years of his life.  
  
Buffy tried to speak but it was so painful, the word *Angel* was all she   
could manage before an oxygen mask was placed over her face.  
  
// I want my life to be with you //  
  
" Don't you worry yourself about angels little lady. You're gonna be fine,   
just fine" years of experience had taught the kind hearted man how to lie   
with ease. The injuries this girl had sustained were horrific even for a   
hardened veteran like himself. He then noticed the deep crimson stain on   
the front of her dress  
  
  
  
" Daniel, I need help, NOW" he shouted urgently to his colleague.  
  
Daniel scrambled around the other side of the wreckage where the true   
extent of the damage was visible.  
  
" Dear God, how on earth did anybody survive this?" he asked his friend in   
amazement"  
  
The first fireman looked deeply into Buffy's beautiful eyes, he knew the   
colour of those eyes would stay with him for the rest of his life. Raising   
his hand, he gently closed them.  
  
" They didn't" he whispered softly but then added an after thought " You   
know, right before she died, I think she saw an angel" he smiled softly at   
the now lifeless girl.  
  
" Oh, please. You don't believe in all that rubbish, do you?" Daniel asked   
sarcastically.  
  
The first man looked at his friend and then back at Buffy's serene face.  
  
" I guess we'll never really know... But I think she believed it and that's   
all that really matters" he replied sadly.  
  
The gray clouds parted and a soft light shone down from the heavens above.  
  
  
// I wanted my life to be with you......And it was.//  
  
"And the next one will be as well, beloved" Buffy whispered softly as her spirit   
faded slowly from sight.   
  
The End...   
  
Or so Buffy thought, but someone has other ideas and *heaven can wait*...???   
  
Sorry, I just couldn't have an unhappy ending. Sequel to follow...One day ;)  
  



End file.
